


When It Rains

by halik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kageyama is a blushing mess, M/M, coffee shop AU, just two gays in the rain, oikawa is a subtle flirt, tobio is a babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halik/pseuds/halik
Summary: iwaizumi: "hey, shittykawa, your favorite coffee boy was totally staring daggers at me just now. like, he could literally kill me with that intense glare."oikawa: "how could you say that, iwa-chan!!! tobio-chan would never hurt a fly."in which tobio is crushing on his regular customer, tooru, but apparently, he's already dating someone else.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't get this au out of my head for days, so now i offer you the final product!

Tobio saw him practically every day. _Oikawa-san. Tooru–_ that’s what he said his name was the first time they met at the start of spring. Tooru’s usual order was always a tall-sized Strawberry Sunset Refresher, and Tobio thought it was utterly weird because the shop’s specialty is coffee, but he only ever orders the fruity drinks, specifically those with berries.

Tobio started working at the coffee shop because of two reasons: 1) it was near the campus and the dorm; and 2) he needed the extra money for band practice. Tobio majored in Musicology and recently joined The Crows as their bassist after his freshman orientation. Many bands held auditions back then, but The Crows was what intrigued him the most because of the type of music they played, which was Indie Rock. He was extremely obsessed with the genre. Mainly because his grandfather played a big role in his love for and taste in music, and if Kazuyo-kun could see him right now, Tobio knew he would be so proud of his grandson for following his passion.

Working in a coffee shop, Tobio expected to learn about the process of making coffee and meet different types of customers, may they be pleasant or irksome. He even looked forward to learning how to do latte art, which he has in fact tried but failed at miserably. What he didn’t expect was to get a big, fat crush on this loud, vibrant, and beautiful man, who also happened to live in the same dorm as him, and was his senior from a different course–which he found out just recently since all this time, Tobio always presumed they were the same age. The worst part was, he seemed like he was already spoken for.

Tobio first met him three months ago, one week into the semester. Tooru walked into the shop, his shoulders high, chin up, looking like a king striding forward confidently into his throne room. The first thing Tobio caught was his floofy hair, and he wanted to touch it so bad. He wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through that gorgeous man’s hair. Of course, it was obvious to Tobio that Tooru was attractive, so he initially judged him as an arrogant and unpleasant customer. But when they had their first conversation, Tobio deduced that he fell into the category of the pleasant customer. 

“Hello!” Tooru addressed him while squinting at his nametag. “Tobio. Tobio-chan! May I call you Tobio-chan?”

Tobio felt goosebumps when he said his name, and he did not know what it meant yet at the time. “Um, that’s fine, I guess. What can I get you?” 

“A tall Strawberry Sunset Refresher please. For Tooru,” he stated. Tobio found him cute, and wished he would see him again after that day.

And so he did, as Oikawa Tooru then became a regular at that certain coffee shop. 

* * *

It was nearly nine in the evening when Tobio watched Tooru enter the coffee shop along with another familiar man with black, spiky hair who was slightly shorter than him. Tobio noticed that they were always together, and in result has assumed that they were dating and completely gave up on his secret crush–because who could even compete with that? _They’re both so beautiful and perfect for each other_ , Tobio thought. His nemesis proceeded to the far end of the shop to get themselves a table, and Tooru headed to the counter to order. 

“Hi, Tobio-chan!” Tooru waved at him with a toothy smile. Tobio tried so hard to keep the heat out of his ears and cheeks, but it was absolutely difficult with the way Tooru smiled at him like that.

“Oikawa-san,” Tobio greeted, “getting your usual?” Tobio picked up a cup and started labeling it with with the ingredients for his Strawberry Sunset Refresher, and _Oikawa-san *smiley face*_ at the area for the name. He used to write Tooru (still with the smiley face) only until he found out that he was his senior.

“Yup! And one Iced Americano for Iwa-chan please. Same size,” Tooru added as he handed Tobio his card. Tobio did not draw the smiley face for the Iced Americano. He would have drawn an angry face, but he didn’t want Tooru to get the wrong idea. “So how’s band practice? Got any gigs scheduled?” 

Tobio tried yet again to stop his blushing. “It’s going well. I had a hard time getting along with them at first but we’re all good now. We also might be playing at a school event by the end of the month.” 

“That’s great, Tobio-chan! Don’t I get an invite?” Tooru teased while claiming his orders. Tobio felt like he was going to burst any moment now. _When are the butterflies in my stomach going to leave me alone?_ Tobio thought heatedly.

“Uh, sure, Oikawa-san. I’ll let you know when it’s near,” Tobio managed to reply with a shy smile. Tooru waved at him again and made his way to his table.

Tobio’s longing eyes followed Tooru’s retreating form, then the handsome face of the man Tooru was with came into view. Tobio no longer felt flustered by Tooru’s teasing–he was now shamelessly and fiercely staring at Tooru’s Iwa-chan, or whatever his name was. Tobio thought how lucky the guy was for winning Tooru’s heart, and that he wished it was him instead. He was snapped out of his reverie when a new customer approached the counter.

Half an hour later and nearing closing time, Tooru was left alone by his supposed boyfriend. _What kind of boyfriend is that guy? I certainly wouldn’t date someone who would leave me all alone after going on a date,_ Tobio mulled to himself. It also started raining. Tobio found it annoying because the weather earlier today was quite perfect, and he never could stand the rain. He dreaded getting cold and walking on the wet concrete. He really hated rainy days.

Too distracted in his thoughts, Tobio didn’t notice Tooru was magically in front of him until he asked, “Tobio-chan, I don't have an umbrella with me. Is it okay if I stay here until the rain stops?”

“Oh, Oikawa-san!” Tobio was visibly startled. “Sure.”

Tooru offered him a bright smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners, which Tobio found so endearing. “Thanks, Tobio-chan!” 

Even after Tobio and the staff cleaned and closed the shop, the rain was still beating down. Tobio had no choice but to offer to walk Tooru home, back to the dorms. Tobio rehearsed what he was going to say for a few good minutes before he walked over to Tooru and sat in front of him. “Oikawa-san, let’s go. We can share my umbrella.” 

Tooru drew his attention away from his book and held Tobio’s gaze, seemingly at a loss for words. He looked stunned. Tobio noticed and stressed over the thought of him making it weird between them, and was about to follow up with an excuse about how walking home together was better than walking in the rain by yourself then getting sick after, but Tooru beat him to it. “I’d love that, Tobio-chan! It’s cute how you worry about me.”

Tobio really couldn’t stop it this time. He tried turning his face sideways to avert Tooru’s gaze, but his cheeks, along with his ears and neck, rivaling the color of a tomato gave him away. “I’m not cute, don’t call me cute,” he mumbled.

The corners of Tooru’s lips curled before he instantly burst out laughing. “You saying that makes you more cute.” Tooru started to gather his things and stood up from his seat. “Come on, let’s leave while the rain isn’t pouring that hard.”

Tobio thought he was committing a horrible sin, being flirted at by someone who was already taken. Once they were out of the coffee shop, he willed himself to ask, “Oikawa-san, don’t you have a boyfriend?”

Tooru grabbed the umbrella from Tobio’s hand and pulled Tobio closer to him. They fit under it perfectly. “Huh? No. Why do you ask?”

“Oh,” Tobio muttered. “Oh. Nothing. Sorry.” If Tobio could get paid every time he blushed today, he would definitely be able to buy himself an expensive dinner. The closeness between them clearly did not help as well–he could feel Tooru’s warmth against his shoulder, and it was making him feel _things_.

Tobio heard a loud snort coming from Tooru. “You’re blushing again. Tell me, Tobio-chan. Do you like me?”

A long pause. Tobio wanted to get home as soon as possible, and he counted how many steps it would take until they arrived at the dorm. He settled in telling the truth because he just can’t hide it anymore. “Was it that obvious?”

“Only today, yes. And just so you know, I like you too,” Tooru confessed, pulling Tobio closer to him than possible.

Tobio took a long time to process what Tooru just said. The butterflies were not leaving him alone yet again, but he didn’t mind anymore. Of all the things he could reply, he remarked, “Thank god, I thought you were dating the handsome guy from earlier.”

Tooru’s laughter sang through Tobio’s ears once more. He wanted to listen to it forever. “Nope! Actually, Iwa-chan is my best friend. So, Tobio-chan, would you like to go out with me?”

“Yes,” Tobio asserted. _I love rainy days_ , he thought to himself. The two of them happily went home, not caring how the rain made them cold and wet.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! kudos/comments are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
